Gulbadin Naib
| birth_place = Logar Province, Afghanistan | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm fast-medium | role = | family = | odidebutdate = 9 August | odidebutyear = 2011 | odidebutagainst = Canada | odicap = 24 | oneodi = | shirtnumber = | lastodidate = 25 August | lastodiyear = 2012 | lastodiagainst = Australia | odishirt = 11 | club1 = Afghan Cheetahs | year1 = 2011/12 | clubnumber1 = | deliveries = balls | columns = 4 | column1 = ODI | matches1 = 6 | runs1 = 49 | bat avg1 = 9.80 | 100s/50s1 = –/– | top score1 = 22 | deliveries1 = 62 | wickets1 = 1 | bowl avg1 = 79.00 | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = 1/37 | catches/stumpings1 = 1/– | column2 = FC | matches2 = 1 | runs2 = 13 | bat avg2 = 13.00 | 100s/50s2 = –/– | top score2 = 13 | deliveries2 = 36 | wickets2 = 1 | bowl avg2 = 33.00 | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = – | best bowling2 = 1/33 | catches/stumpings2 = –/– | column3 = LA | matches3 = 10 | runs3 = 121 | bat avg3 = 13.44 | 100s/50s3 = –/– | top score3 = 43 | deliveries3 = 104 | wickets3 = 1 | bowl avg3 = 128.00 | fivefor3 = – | tenfor3 = – | best bowling3 = 1/37 | catches/stumpings3 = 1/– | column4 = T20I | matches4 = 5 | runs4 = 84 | bat avg4 = 21.00 | 100s/50s4 = –/– | top score4 = 44 | deliveries4 = 18 | wickets4 = – | bowl avg4 = – | fivefor4 = – | tenfor4 = – | best bowling4 = – | catches/stumpings4 = 1/– | date = 14 January | year = 2013 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/352048.html Cricinfo }} Gulbudeen Naib (born 16 March 1991) is an Afghan cricketer. Naib is a right-handed batsman who bowls right-arm fast-medium. He was born in Logar Province. His name is known in some sources as Gulbadin Naib and Gulbodin Naib. Early life and career Naib was born in Logar Province in the east of Afghanistan. His father is unemployed. He made his debut for Afghanistan against Japan in the 2008 World Cricket League Division Five, where he made five appearances. He took part in the documentary Out of the Ashes which followed the teams preparation for the tournament and their lives back in Afghanistan, with Naib shown to be body building in a Kabul gym and stating Arnold Schwarzenegger to be one his inspirations. Two years after the filming of the documentary, following which Naib lost his place in the Afghan side, he was selected as part of Afghanistan's squad for the 2010 Asian Games, playing a single match in the games against Hong Kong. Afghanistan won the silver medal in the competition. He made his List A debut for Afghanistan when they became the first side to tour Pakistan since the 2009 attack on the Sri Lanka national cricket team, with Afghanistan playing three unofficial One Day Internationals (ODIs) against Pakistan A, with Naib playing two of the three matches in the series. One Day International debut Naib made his One Day International debut against Canada in the 2011–13 ICC Intercontinental Cup One-Day. Later in the tour he made his Twenty20 debut against Trinidad and Tobago in the Cricket Canada Summer Festival, making a further appearance during the festival against Canada. Later in 2011, he played for the newly formed Afghan Cheetahs team in the Faysal Bank Twenty-20 Cup 2011-12, making three appearances in the competition against Rawalpindi Rams, Faisalabad Wolves and Multan Tigers. He scored his maiden Twenty20 half century during the tournament, scoring 68 from 42 balls against Faisalabad Wolves. In December 2011, his score of 57 runs from 50 balls in the final of the 2011 ACC Twenty20 Cup helped Afghanistan to an 8 run victory over Hong Kong, securing Afghanistan their third ACC Twenty20 Cup title. Naib later featured in Afghanistan's first One Day International against a Full Member Test-playing nation when they played Pakistan at Sharjah in February 2012. Naib scored 7 runs in the match, before becoming one of Shahid Afridi's five wickets. Pakistan won the encounter by 7 wickets. He was selected as part of Afghanistan's fourteen man squad for the 2012 World Twenty20 Qualifier held in the United Arab Emirates in March 2012. It was during the tournament that Naib made his Twenty20 International (T20I) debut against the Netherlands. He made two further T20I appearances in the tournament, as well as subsequently playing a further six Twenty20 matches against nations in the qualifier who themselves did not hold Twenty20 International status. He scored 86 runs in the qualifier, at an average of 13.50, with a high score of 26 not out. Shortly after the tournament, he featured in two ODIs against the Netherlands in the World Cricket League Championship. In July 2012, Naib was selected as part of Afghanistan's squad for their tour of Ireland as part of their Intercontinental Cup commitments. He played in both of the teams World Cricket League Championship ODIs against Ireland, though the first match was abandoned due to rain, while in the second match he claimed his maiden ODI wicket when he dismissed Niall O'Brien, while with the bat he scored 19 runs from 23 balls before being dismissed by George Dockrell, with Ireland winning the match by 59 runs. He also made his first-class debut during the touring in the Intercontinental Cup fixture, which saw Naib dismissed for 13 runs in his only innings of the match by Alex Cusack, while in Ireland's first-innings he took the wicket of Andrew Balbirnie to finish with figures of 1/33 from six overs. In August 2012, Naib featured in Afghanistan's second ODI against a full-member when they played Australia at Sharjah. In Australia's first-innings of 272/8, he bowled two overs which conceded 18 runs, though during the innings he did effect the run out of David Hussey. In Afghanistan's chase, he scored a quickfire 22 from 17 balls, which included three sixes, before he was dismissed by James Pattinson, with Australia winning by 66 runs. During the match, he was named in Afghanistan's squad for the World Twenty20 in Sri Lanka in September 2012. He scored 44 against England, and was the only Afghan batsman to pass double figures as the English won by 119 runs. External links *Gulbudeen Naib at ESPNcricinfo *Gulbudeen Naib at CricketArchive Category:Afghan cricketeters Category:Cricketers Category:1991 birthsCategory:Living people